


And When I Wanted a Lover, He Stayed

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season 8 was a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: Another pause followed, him looking down and pulling out the ring, shining it in the sun. “We moved in together a few months ago- I remember telling you that. But I think I’m going to propose soon.” Lance smiled to himself. “He’s just… been there for me this whole time. And I love him more than I ever truly loved you… that sounds really harsh coming out of my mouth, but it’s the truth. I needed a friend, and he was there, and when I wanted a lover, he stayed.”





	And When I Wanted a Lover, He Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> So, a bit of a story time, 6 am after I finished Voltron s8, I wrote this in about 30 minutes as my fix-it au, and then sort of decided to wait for a while to post because I didn't want to seem too upset (I actually really liked season 8,,,) but just forgot to post this, so I'm posting it now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the version of the ending to s8 I wanted and desperately wrote before passing out. 
> 
> Unedited.
> 
> Normal text is present, italics are the past.

Lance walked up the steps for the second time that day, an hour after having talked with those students, seeing Allura’s statue and smiling at it. With a hand shoved in his pocket, Lance sighed, fiddling with a ring. “It’s been a year… one year since we lost you…” There followed a pause. “And it’s been nearly a year since I had to move on.”

 

_Aa rebuilding efforts and plans were made, the rest of his team had given Lance a few days off, knowing he sorely needed it. There was a soft knock on his door late one of the nights. Lance rolled over in bed, trying to face away, wondering who it would be asking him if he was feeling any better. “Come in-!” Despite the loudness of it, his voice was weak._

 

_Hearing the woosh of the door open, Lance tensed in anticipation. He expected Keith or Hunk coming to check on him. “Lance?” it was neither of them. “I heard what happened. How are you holding up?”_

 

“I… think you’d be proud of me for moving on though. Finding someone who I can love just as much.”

 

_Lance shifted over to look at the man in his room. “I’m… doing great considering the fact my girlfriend sacrificed herself. You know, being selfish and everything.”_

 

_“How are you being selfish?” The man walked over, sitting on the foot of the bed. He wore a soft smile, looking at Lance. “I don’t honestly think you are…. I mean you’re right, your girlfriend sacrificed herself. You’re allowed to take your time in processing that and moving on.”_

 

Another pause followed, him looking down and pulling out the ring, shining it in the sun. “We moved in together a few months ago- I remember telling you that. But I think I’m going to propose soon.” Lance smiled to himself. “He’s just… been there for me this whole time. And I love him more than I ever truly loved you… that sounds really harsh coming out of my mouth, but it’s the truth. I needed a friend, and he was there, and when I wanted a lover, he stayed.”

 

_“That’s being selfish… especially when we’re all needed right now for creating piece and helping planets and… building societies again.” Lance crossed his arms, glaring into his pillow, not wanting to look at his visitor._

 

_“That’s self-care. That’s taking your time to get through something that hurts that nobody can quite understand. Even if they’ve been through the same thing, which… I doubt in this case, but even if they’ve been in the same situation, they aren’t going to understand it completely like you do.”_

 

_Lance listened to the words, deciding that maybe he was worth a glance. “Keep talking… you’re the first person that’s made sense since I lost her.”_

 

“So yeah… I think I’m going to marry him. I don’t know why I’m telling you this really, but I guess I needed it to feel official. I’ve moved on…”

 

_He smiled. “Well, you were in love with her when you first saw her… and it took you so long to finally date her, and when you did she was ripped away. Nobody can blame you or say a single thing about needing to process everything- how a war ended. You lost someone important, but there was no choice in losing her.”_

 

Lance put the ring back in his pocket. “You know I realised how long I liked him… how long I’d been crushing. Then I realised that at the time I didn’t know who I was. When he flirted with you I got jealous of you. I wanted him to flirt with me instead. And thinking of it now, we were friends up until he showed up because I thought I wasn’t allowed to like him, so I hid my feelings as ones for you, when I was really just lying to myself. I’ve moved past that though… and found my happiness I’d been longing for.” He finished out his speech- or confession. It felt like Allura might have heard him through some magic.

 

A hand snaked it’s way to Lance’s, intertwining their fingers. Lance turned to the man, smiling. “Hey, Matt- I was thinking- how does dinner sound tomorrow night? I would ask you tonight but I’ve got a fancy paladin dinner to attend to.”

 

Matt smiled. “Dinner sounds perfect.” Lance grabbed the ring in his palm, assuring himself this was real, that he could ask Matt to marry him tomorrow.

 


End file.
